Mais tu l'aimais
by Anadyomede
Summary: OS. 'Et jusqu'à la fin, sa porte est restée bloquée, paralysée telle qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Elle s'est couverte d'une amère poussière que personne pas même l'elfe n'est autorisé à nettoyer. Parce qu'il a failli, Sirius. Parce qu'il vous a tous trahi, toi le premier.'


Hello !

Je suis joyeusement revenue de mes cinq jours en montagne vivante (ce qui tient au miracle sachant que : 1. Il faisait atrocement froid, nous étions dans un chalet au milieu de la forêt et faire du feu pour se réchauffer n'est pas exactement dans nos capacités, et 2. Vu comme les autres skiaient vite et moi _normalement_, je suis encore étonnée de ne pas fini par m'écraser contre un sapin tellement je devais accélérer pour les rattraper).

Et donc, j'ai voulu reprendre cet OS. Un vieil OS, en fait, qui a plus d'un an. Ecrit d'une traite, à la base, puis laissé dans l'oublis parmi des millions d'autres fichiers. Hier, en rentrant, je me suis écroulée dans mon lit et j'ai fait quelques fouilles intensives. Je l'ai relu. J'ai remarqué qu'il n'y avait quasi rien d'écrit sur Orion Black - que ce soit en anglais ou en français, d'ailleurs. Alors bon. Je n'ai plus à cacher mon amour profond pour les personnages oubliés, et j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à réécrire ce texte (qui était un peu en état de squelette, il faut l'avouer).

Maintenant, je devrais aller lire mes textes latins. Ou faire du grec. Ou retravailler genre mes cours. Mais bon. C'est tout de suite moins amusant que d'écrire.

**Disclamer :** Tous les personnages appartiennent à JKR !

**Titre :** Mais tu l'aimais

**Résumé :** 'Et jusqu'à la fin, sa porte est restée bloquée, paralysée telle qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Elle s'est couverte d'une amère poussière que personne pas même l'elfe n'est autorisé à nettoyer. Parce qu'il a failli, Sirius. Parce qu'il vous a tous trahi, toi le premier.'

**Rating : **K

* * *

Mais tu l'aimais.

.

Il avait ouvert les yeux dans cette grande chambre pourpre qui avait avant lui vu passé des centaines d'héritiers, et ses mains déjà s'accrochaient aux tiennes, valeureux chevalier d'une famille qui lentement se détruisait.

L'accouchement avait duré une nuit entière durant laquelle la maison s'était fusillée de soupirs et d'attente, de gémissements, de sang. Ce sera difficile, avait déclaré le Médicomage, vieil homme très attaché à la famille. Il savait les fausses couches précédentes et les trois filles de Cygnus. Les traits tirés, il t'avait ordonné de t'asseoir, de la laisser. Comme si Walburga était un petit être fragile et angoissé qui risquait d'étouffer les derniers espoirs du prolongement de son nom. Tu la savais combative. Elle avait enterré les précédents cadavres avec froideur. Des filles, encore. Que faire, de toutes ces filles ? La famille en est remplie. Tu connaissais son autorité et son mépris ces petites choses, recroquevillées dans le ventre de leur mère, avaient dû se tuer les unes après les autres en prenant conscience de leur sexe dont personne ne désirait. Dans le salon, les ancêtres te surplombaient en silence. Longtemps, les années précédentes, tu les avais comptés. Lorsque le corps de ton épouse rejetait un amas difforme qui avait cessé de respirer, toi, tu retraçais les noms et les histoires, tu sentais leurs regards t'écraser, te reprocher l'absence.

Pourtant, cette nuit-là, tu avais obéis. Et c'était l'attente qui avait commencé, la dernière peut-être, l'épuisante, et de leur portrait, tous avaient les yeux détournés.

Les elfes de maisons avaient courbé la tête, changeant les draps, ouvrant les fenêtres. Tu les avais vu passer du crépuscule à l'aube, s'activer pour ta commodité, mais la moiteur de la pièce s'était peu à peu infiltrée partout et la buée s'était dessinée jusque dans ton verre whisky. Avais-tu dormi ? Avais-tu seulement une fois laissé tes yeux se fermer ? L'air s'était agglutiné aux portes. Lourd. Ricanant. La fumée de ton cigare t'avait semblée plus respirable que les courant échappés des fenêtres ouvertes sur le jardin.

Puis le cri, enfin. Le cri au soleil entrant.

Lui. C'est Walburga la première qui l'avait dit. Tu t'en rappelles, tu te tenais à l'entrée, penché, ne sachant si vraiment il fallait y aller quand elle avait murmuré : « C'est lui », avant de se détourner, les yeux fermés.

Elle souriait.

Parce qu'il était là, le fils que longtemps vous aviez désiré. Juste là. Ton fils. Emmitouflé du bleu des couvertures qui longtemps avaient attendues des Black l'héritier, il se dressait, le vainqueur, le premier-né.

Et avec lui, c'était ton nom qui enfin se prolongeait.

La nouvelle avait explosé. Deux jours après, Walburga se tenait fièrement relevée, le nourrisson soigneusement posé contre son sein. Elle trôna. Devant les ancêtres qui avaient douté, devant ton frère et son épouse, devant sa fille aînée elle devint impératrice et mère pour la première fois. Tu fis couler les perles à son cou, ouvris les meilleurs vins. L'enfant resplendit, il fut drapé d'or, des tissus les plus précieux son nom fut inscrit entre les lignes de l'arbre de famille. Tu l'aurais fêtée toute ta vie, cette venue, s'il l'avait fallu.

Il le sait, n'est-ce pas ? Ce fils qui vous est apparut, il le sait, mais ça ne lui importe plus guère parce que c'est fini maintenant, tu le vois. Il a éclaboussé vos réjouissances de boue. Vomis son nom et son rang ce fut prendre le pourpre de sa naissance et le piétiner, le déchirer. Il a fait de vos erreurs la plus grande horreur du monde. Vos idées devinrent les plus vaines ennemies à tuer.

Mais toi, tu as tout gardé dans le ventre. Tu as tout bien enregistré parfois dans la nuit, tu revois ton fantôme. Ce fut un enfant comme un autre. Tu l'as pris dans tes bras, tu as reçu son odeur de plein fouet, ta victoire, et il n'y a jamais eu que lui, alors, même si Regulus arriva par hasard un an après. Ce fils, ce premier, te ressemblait. Ce n'était plus seulement un nom, c'était toi, toi qui te voyais en un reflet de pureté.

Ses sourires qui tremblaient aux premiers mots, ses gestes mal assurés. Ses jambes qui à grande peine le soutenaient, puis ses éclats de rire que Walburga retenait. Elle qui n'a jamais vécu que dans l'honneur de l'indifférence.

Qui t'a épousé par dignité.

.

Tu l'as regardé grandir.

A aucun moment tu ne l'as dit mais tu aurais tout donné pour lui.

En échange, le petit inconscient, le petit indigne, vous a dévoré.

.

Il avait cinq ans à peine. Sur une chaise en bois que tu installais le soir devant l'arbre de famille, il s'asseyait, tranquille, pour t'écouter. Ses yeux ronds grands ouverts. Son admiration vacillante – ou est-ce toi qui, à présent, quand tu y penses, invente une flamme de défi qui à cet âge n'existait pas ? Qui pourrait contredire qu'un jour, il fut un enfant facile, un enfant fasciné ? Sa fierté est un héritage, mais il l'a détournée. Elle a grandi comme une mauvaise herbe plutôt que de grimper tournée sur sa lignée, elle s'est déployée de tous les côtés pour défendre les inférieurs. Mais avant ?

Il n'y avait rien dans ce couloir, que cette grande tapisserie qui rongeait le mur, ces lignes mêlées les unes aux autres, la plupart brillantes et dorées portant les traces d'illustres personnages dont ce fils serait le garant, un jour, de leur éternité. Voilà ce qui était avant.

« Trouves-tu ton nom, juste ici, tout petit ? »

Ton index raclait le tissu. L'enfant tendait le cou. L'enfant s'émerveillait. Et toi tu racontais :

« Un jour, il se prolongera. Tu rencontreras quelqu'un de bien. Une femme de ton rang, aussi belle que toi, que tu l'épouseras et alors tu seras aussi fier de ton fils que je le suis de toi. Ce n'est pas un devoir mais un honneur de porter notre nom. »

Alors il y passait des heures. Ses doigts couraient le long des fils d'or, ses ongles s'y accrochaient. Quand il passait devant sa lignée, parfois, il cessait de respirer.

.

Plus tard, il se mit à interroger les portraits. A les écouter, d'abord, puis à les défier. Quelque chose en lui se brisa, tu ne sus jamais exactement quoi. Peut-être fut-ce l'étouffement de son nom. Les privations et les règles. Ou une mauvaise graine qui s'était emplantée chez lui dès la naissance, la fatalité. Une partie de toi, sans l'avouer, finit par penser que c'était la haine accumulée par Walburga dans son ventre, lorsque les précédentes se mourraient, qui avait fini par entourer cet enfant et l'expulser révolté. Elle-même peut-être y pensa. Tu la surpris un soir à la fenêtre, observant le jardin où reposaient ces enfants qui n'avaient jamais eu le temps d'exister. Les épaules droites, refusant de frissonner malgré les courants d'airs glacés, elle sembla se défaire et s'envoler. Puis elle se retourna. Te regarda.

Vous n'en parlâtes jamais.

Le caractère de cet enfant sembla peu à peu se transformer. Si Regulus était tranquille et docile, son aîné, lui, dévalait les escaliers et grimpait sur les meubles pour gratter la peinture de ses ancêtres. Il disait que tous ces regards sur lui étaient laids. Que leurs conseils étaient dépassés, qu'il irait à Poudlard faire ce qu'il voulait.

Aux réunions de famille, il ne tenait pas en place et tu sentais ton frère qui te lorgnait, te méprisait, tandis qu'à ses côtés, bien alignées, ses trois filles avaient la grâce et le port altier que requerrait leur destinée.

« Il semble s'entendre avec Andromeda. », fit remarquer Druella.

Tu crus que ce serait positif.

Quand tu y penses, tu te dis que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas votre faute. Tu as laissé voir le jour à une génération déchirée, à une génération de guerre et en pareil cas, même les plus grandes familles ne peuvent s'empêcher de perdre un enfant. Il y a les faux pas. Les éducations qui ne conviennent pas. Et puis il y a la folie qui ronge, le goût de la haine et du mépris. Cygnus perdit une fille, toi un fils.

.

Plus grand tu lui disais :

« Cesse donc de te comporter comme un enfant. Ne vois-tu pas que tu as un nom à honorer ? Comment penses-tu que nous en sommes arrivé ici ? Lève le front. Regarde-moi, regarde ta mère. Il faut tout affronter en cherchant le ciel et en souriant, petit imbécile. Je ne veux plus de tes colères. La grandeur vient de la maîtrise. Ecrase tes sentiments. Contrôle-les. Alors tu seras digne d'être ma chair. »

Tu haïssais ses larmes et partais en croisade au moindre sanglot. Qu'il se cogne, qu'il se blesse, mais qu'il souffre en silence. Tu l'attrapais par le bras qui se tordait devant le déferlement de force, et murmurais :

« Les larmes couvrent les faibles. Crois-tu vraiment qu'un Black est ainsi ? »

Alors il mordait très fort les lèvres.

Tu ris quand on te dit que peut-être, peut-être oui, tu as été trop dur. Parce que le résultat est là : quoi qu'il ait commis, ce fils, ce condamné, il l'a fait les yeux secs. Tu as entendu toute ta vie son dernier rire. Ce ricanement orgueilleux te poursuit, il te mange. Quand il te réveille la nuit, tu voudrais détruire les murs, retrouver cet enfant et le tuer. Puis tu songes que ses remords s'en occuperont bien assez.

On ne chasse pas sa famille ainsi. Elle devient un long murmure qui colle à la peau, elle s'enlise tout doucement entre le moindre mot, et elle tourne dans la tête, se rit de la moindre défaite.

Il l'a perdue. Ton fils n'existe plus.

.

Tu avais reçu sa lettre à la fin de la première semaine. Un message court, peu soigné, et tu avais tenté, pour de vrai, tu avais tenté de tout ignorer.

Gryffondor.

Le mot avait grincé dans ton palais. A tes côtés, Walburga répétait avec panique :

« Dis-moi qu'il plaisante. Ou écris donc à Narcissa, elle nous dira forcément qu'il y a une erreur. Il ne peut pas. Il ne peut pas nous avoir fait ça. »

Vous avez reçu la réponse de la jeune fille comme l'annonce d'une mort.

Les nouvelles de ce fils se sont espacées. Poudlard te l'a happé. Empiré. L'été il revenait avec ses grandes idées d'égalité alors tout doucement il t'a échappé.

Il a défait les parures du monde.

Et puis il est parti.

Quand tu te concentres sur ce jour, tu ne te rappelles plus vraiment : était-ce l'été, le printemps ou la fin de l'année ? Avait-il hurlé, et toi, et Walburga ? Quelqu'un s'était-il dressé au milieu du chemin ? Tu ne sais plus rien. C'est comme si on a craché de l'encre dans son cerveau, comme des milliers d'insectes vibraient à tes oreilles lorsque tu tentes de te souvenir ses mots. Mais derrière tout ce bruit, tu sais qu'il avait fait sa valise, avait craché son nom dans tous les sens comme on vomit la gangrène de la folie. Piétinant férocement le parquet de cette maison où seize ans plus tôt il avait ri longtemps.

Déshérité, le petit prince. Brûlé. Oublié. Mort-né.

Walburga avait tout refermé. Et jusqu'à la fin, sa porte est restée bloquée, paralysée telle qu'il l'avait abandonnée. Elle s'est couverte d'une amère poussière que personne pas même l'elfe n'est autorisé à nettoyer.

Parce qu'il a failli, Sirius. Parce qu'il vous a tous trahi, toi le premier.

.

Mais tu l'aimais.

* * *

Voilà, voilà.

Que dire d'autre ? Eh bien, je suis toujours productive en ce moment. Sauf que je repars la semaine prochaine au ski, puis la suivante en Russie, donc disons que je risque de ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps. Ce qui est très chiant. Mais c'est une bonne raison pour glander tranquillement cette semaine dans ma chambre !

Une petite **review **en attendant ? :)

A bientôt,

Ana'


End file.
